


Sylph Sandwich

by arenoseAnima



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, as if i had any, integrity not farts i mean, my artistic integrity vanishes like so many farts in the breeze, wow i sure am posting a 400-word fic to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenoseAnima/pseuds/arenoseAnima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies who love each other and are naked at each other. What more is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sylph Sandwich

As Rose opens the front door, she’s welcomed in by the sounds of loud and enormously enthusiastic lovemaking. Or _really fucking hot sex_ , as Roxy would probably put it. She’s pleased to hear that Kanaya is making as much noise as Roxy, and fondly remembers the few nights they took to teach Kanaya how to be really vocal. She lets her bag slide off her shoulder onto the floor as she strides into the living room - not as quickly as she wants to, but she has to keep her air of studied nonchalance. For now, at least. Roxy and Kanaya are there, the source of the lush sounds filling the house; Roxy is sprawled on the couch, one leg hooked around Kanaya’s hip and the other spread wide. Her arms are folded behind her head, and she’s the very picture of sloth save for her pink-nailed toes curling and uncurling with every roll of the hips from the tall, elegant troll between her legs. Kanaya looks like she’s having the time of her life - but then again, she always does when any of them are in any state of undress. Her eyes are wide open as she drinks up every bit of Roxy’s _extremely_ naked body. Rose stares, too. Roxy’s shirt and skirt are both on the floor, and Kanaya still has her top on - ah. There’s an empty martini glass on the coffee table.

“Drinking again?” Rose says as she moves closer, into their view. Kanaya looks up and grins, her face lighting up that wonderful bit more. Roxy lolls her head and groans, smacking her lips loudly and gasping “hey Rosie baby, come on ‘n join in!” She beckons with a crook of one jade-slicked finger.

“She was very persuasive,” Kanaya says without a note of apology in her voice. Rose’s gaze drifts down in between their bodies, to where Kanaya’s bulge slips in and out with a pace that makes the space between Rose’s legs ache emptily. There’s pink lipstick smeared sloppily around the base of the squirming bulge. “Ah,” Rose chuckles. “You’re quite easily persuaded, Kanaya.”

“Can you - _ah_ \- can you blame me?” Kanaya groans, leaning harder on the hand she’s got propped on the couch for balance.

“Hardly.” Rose rolls her shoulders and shimmies her hips, her dress sliding down her body and hitting the floor with a pleasantly silky _thump_. “Make room, won’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot believe I put this on AO3. It's four hundred words, for the love of god. I might delete it later. (Title credit to Innsmouth.)


End file.
